Invisiblity
by Kat7
Summary: Riley Pryde, A everyday teen searching for something and finds it in the worst way.
1. Thursday

Invisibility.  
  
By;Kat  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix movie and Charactors in it. I only   
own Riley. Please don't sue because if you do you will only get 5 X-men  
comics, A notebook and a penny.  
  
*********************************************************************  
If you do reveiw don't flame me about writing with an original charactor.  
I like writing my own charactors I am sorry if you don't.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Note:: what the charactor is thinking  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::Chapter One; Finding out::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
I think I am normal, Therefore I am normal. However the   
people around me don't think I am normal, therefore I am a freak.  
  
As I walk down the hallways of my highschool I can see that they  
are watching me or trying there best to ignore me. I feel normal but  
I am embraced as an outcast. I am wearing Baggy black jeans big   
enouge to fit at least 2 people, and A black tanktop, with a black trench  
coat covering the emsomble. I don't think wearing all black is weird,  
therefore its not. However the people around me think I am. There-  
fore I am.  
  
I live a sad sad little life in my Hometown of Bosten Mass. I get up.  
Go to school. Get home. Go online. Go to sleep. And that is the same  
rutine over and over agian. I don't mind it. The friend I have doesn't   
mind it. My family is actually pretty cool, my dad works 2nd shift, I only  
see him on weekends then. My mom is a homemaker, So I see her  
everyday.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday The begining~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got up today for the first time before my alarm actually started  
beeping at me to get up. I Got dressed in my normal emsomble of  
black baggy jeans, A black tube top, and my black trench coat. What  
can I say? I am at school about five minutes before the bell rings. I am  
going to look for My best and only friend, Dager I call him that   
because when people talk about us being freaks he looks at them  
in his eyes there is a coldness that shouts daggers out of his eyes.   
I am looking for him every where. I mean with blue hair and the all  
black rutine one can never miss dager. Thats weird he's normally here   
everyday before I am. As the bell rings I shrug off the feeling that some  
thing bad happend to him, with the feeling that he is more the less sick.  
  
Science is first hour for me. What a misrable first hour, all we do  
is take notes. Or have fun bug hunting outside. The first half of the day  
passed fairly decent, exept for the whole thing in art where my teacher   
said I should use other colors then red and black. By lunch I wasn't   
hungry and seeing as there was no one here today to sit with I much  
perfer to go to the computer lab rather then lunch alone. I am makeing  
my way to the computer lab now, fumbiling with my bag. My  
Papa Roach patch is falling off agian. I stop for a minute in the hall   
way to just rip it off and put it in my pocket. There problem solved.  
  
The computer lab was always open during lunch and no one   
except the Computer lab overlooker thing person was there I never  
think I figured out what his title was. Oh well. I guess it doesn't  
matter anyway. I make my way to my normal spot. Waiting a minute  
for the computer to boot up and then sign on. After checking my mail  
I do what I do every time on the computer search. For what I am   
not exactly sure. But I know one thing searching brings me hope.  
Why I have no clue.  
  
The rest of the day went by okay but the day wasn't over by far.  
At least it was thursday, my favorite day of the week. I have no clue   
why. I walked home like normally, My house wasn't that far away.  
About 4 blocks so it was a good walk but not to far. I always look  
down at my feet when I walk, I don't really know why I guess its a habit  
I picked up from Dager. Because I was looking down I didn't see that   
I was going to walk straight into a guy. When I did, I was shocked and  
embarresed. "sorry bout that wasn't looking." I mumbled. The guy   
just looked at me. "Do I know you?" He asked. Only if your insane  
I thought. "Not that I am a ware of, sorry I ran into you, I gotta go."  
I replied back looking him over once more. The weird thing was he   
was holding a gun in one had and a cell phone in the other. I have   
a photograpic memory so it was kind of hard to forget it. My driveway  
at last. I started up the driveway when I noticed there was this weird  
black car in the drive way. Maybe mom has a visiter, thats Ironic   
mostly because of what I saw when I got into the house.  
  
"mom I' m..." I started but ended saying the end to my self. There   
was a man in a suit standing over my mom with a gun in hand. My  
mom was bleeding, she was dead. Great not exactly the way I want to   
die. "Why hello Ms.Pryde. Riley Pryde is it? Your exactly the person  
I've been looking for. My names Agent smith."  
  
  
R&R Folks, sorry if it sucks. 


	2. Meetings of good and bad

Invisiblility  
  
By;Kat  
Disclaimer: I only own Riley and Dagger, The rest are own'd by those brothers.   
  
Thankyou those that reveiwed, I have no clue where this story is going but  
if it starts to suck tell me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
========================Chapter two:Meetings of good and bad====================  
  
  
I didn't know what to do, my eyes kept going back in forth from my mom  
to Agent smith. This was not a good situation, it got worse. 2 other men came  
out from different rooms of my house standing behind the first agent. They all   
looked the same. One of them was holding handcuffs, The police right? Fbi, CIA?   
I don't know. I don't think they were I mean why would they kill my mom?   
I looked once more at my mom and took off out my front door running.  
  
I could hear them getting in their car behind me. This wasn't good. I kept  
seeing my mom lying there with blood all around her, Agent smith smirking as he said my  
name. I knew that they were behind me. I took a detor inside someones house who I am  
greatly greatful that their door wasn't locked, so its not really breaking and entering.   
Right? I think that took them off course a bit. I knew where I was headed, Daggers place,   
it was only about 2 blocks away, hopefully that detor gave me that long. I seen his house coming  
up, A grey two story house, there we go I'm at the door now, knocking like a crazy women.  
I looked behind me no car in site. "Hello, Riley is that you?" I turned to see Daggers mother  
a nice women looking at me like I was crazy.   
  
"Its me Mrs. Harris, Is Dagger home?" I asked still worried that at anymoment I was going to get  
shot dead then and there like my mother was. My mother, she didn't desearve that Damn it!  
  
"I am sorry Riley I haven't seen him, he left for school but never came back, probably  
detention." She said nodding goodbye. I turned around after she shut the door. Dagger wasn't  
at school, Did they kill him like they did my mother? I didn't need another person to die   
because of me.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^The man I ran into^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
I left Daggers house not running as much as I had been doing, but still looking around  
me. They weren't following me, at least I don't think they are. I decided to run back to school  
Check Daggers locker see if there are any clues there. I doubt it, but I don' t think those   
guys back there would shoot me in the middle of my school. My bag was still on my shoulder,   
I never did take it off, nothings in there. Wait... My exacto knife from art class. The teacher  
let me borrow it after carefully signing it out. I had to do a picture and I wanted a new look.  
I pulled my bag off my shoulders, looking around no one was by me. I found the knife right away.  
I don't think it will do anygood compared to a gun, but you never know. I left my bag there.  
Nothing that won't replace itself if it gets stolen, to much extra weight to. As I was jogging  
to the school my mind boggled over what had happend.  
  
The Agents, My mom, Dagger, That.. that man, was he conected the one I ran into on my way  
home from school. Its possible, Cell phone in one hand, gun in the other. He didn't look like   
agents though. I was lost in thought as I was running, I was agian looking down, I need to  
break that habit. I didn't see that I was about to run into that man agian, in the same spot,  
I guess he was talking on his cell phone, I could here him talking on it, but it didn't register  
with me that I should look up. I was lost in thought of my mother and Dagger wanting sweet revenge  
Then I felt it, Sorta like a cold feeling when you get the first time you were in water. I   
didn't know what happend I stoped dead on, Looking back there was that guy looking at me like  
I Had another head. I knew what happend but how. I went right through him. He started to talk  
I seen that back car it had the agents in it, I ran. For that mans sake I hope he did to.  
  
That was about a half block to my school so I made it to my school running the whole way  
I looked behind me when I got to the doors of the school, there was that man that I ran through  
or at least I think I ran through him. He was the only other one approching the school, No Agents  
in the car. Just him, He seen me he waved a little wave that ment I won't hurt you I guess.  
I waited for him to approch me. He was almost about 3 feet away the first words out of his mouth.  
  
"How did you run through me, Are you unplugged?" He asked coming a little closer.  
  
Unplugged? What the hell, is this guy high or something? Then I relised that It was this man  
I was looking for.  
  
Does it suck? I hope not, Please R&R 


End file.
